Driving Dr Spengler
by mickys411
Summary: In this humorous sequel to I Blame Myself, the team teaches Egon how to drive with unsuccessful resutls
1. Chapter 1

It had been quite a busy morning and afternoon for the Ghostbusters.

Since around eight am, the team has not stopped.

The only time they went back to headquarters, was to put the ghosts into the containment unit.

In the last several hours, they dealt with 5 class 2's, 6 class 1's and 3 class 5 roaming vapors.

While, their cases were minor ones, it still proved to be a ton of work for the ghostbusters.

Especially since they were short a member.

Ray was still recovering from his accident of being hit by a taxi cab, almost a month ago.

And while his wrist was out of a brace, and the cast on his leg was taken off, he still had quite a bit of recouperating to do, including physical threapy.

Not to mention that due to the order of both the doctor and the ghostbusters as well, that Ray was not allow to go on jobs with them, as they didn't want to risk any more injuries or problems.

So Ray stayed at the firehouse and helped Jeanie, the team's receptionist with paperwork, as well as put on containment unit duty, as a way of helping his fellow team members.

When Ecto-1 pulled in after the last job of the day, just as the sun was starting to set, three tired looking ghostbusters climbed out of the car.

"Great news fellas, no more calls came in," said Jeanie.

"Halleljah," said Peter.

"Whoope," Egon added.

"As much as I love the job, I'm glad we finally got a break," said Winston.

"Man, you guys look beat," Ray told the other ghostbusters.

"Thanks, you're to kind," Peter answered, sounding sarcastic.

"Considering what we've been through today, yes it was challenging," said Egon.

"Ray,you don't know how glad the three of us are going to be once you get back to work, said Winston, who appeared the most tired out of the bunch as he spoke,"Especially since I've been doing all the driving."

"You and Ray are the only two who know how the car runs and works.

Who else can drive it then?" asked Jeanie.

"I'll do it," said Peter.

"No offense Peter, but the last time you drove Ecto-1 was really the last time," said Winston.

"What about you Egon?" Ray asked.

"I wouldn't mind taking the responsibility, but unfortuntly I can't," Egon answered.

"Why not?"

"I've never driven a car before.

Nor did I ever get my license."

"Whoa, wait a minute, hold the phone!

Are you Dr. Egon Spengler mega brain who knows everything in the world doesn't know how to drive a simple car," said Peter, who was on the verge of laughing.

Egon let out a sigh and answered,"I'm afraid that's correct Venkman."

"Say Egon, not that it's any of my business, but how come you never learned to drive?" asked Winston.

"The area where I grew in the Midwest, it wasn't necessary to have a vehicle."

"How did you get around?" askrd Ray.

"I either walked, took a bus, or rode a bicycle.

I continued on with those methods of transportation even after I moved here to New York.

Unfortunately, of course, sometimes I do have to deal with the issues of bus delays, traffic, rainstorms," Egon answered.  
Peter laughed and said,"Like the time when Ray,you and I worked at the university and you showed up to work soaking wet riding your bike in the rain?"  
"And the time you were almost late for our meeting with the dean, because of construction work during your bus route," Ray added.  
"Those are events that happened and couldn't be control," Egon pointed out.  
Winston then said to him,"I don't want to put any pressure on to you, but we could use another driver in the group now."  
"Plus you won't have to deal with bus delays, fight for a cab, or get caught in the rain," Ray pointed out.  
Egon thought for a minute or two and said,"Alright, I'll give driving a try."  
"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?  
I already have a license," said Peter.  
"No thanks," Ray and Winston said at the same time.  
"Venkman, may we remind you that the last time you drove, you almost went up a curb," said Egon.  
"Hey, there was so much snow on the ground, I thought it was the street," Peter said in his defense.  
"You topped over a roasted chestnuts and hot coffee cart.  
And the owner threatened to sue," Ray called out.  
Peter shrugged his shoulders and replied with,"At least he dropped the charges after we did those TV and radio advertisments."  
"Not to mention the banner we had to put on Ecto," Winston pointed out.  
"Fellas let's get back on the subject, said Jeanie, The first thing Egon should do is look for a driving school.  
I'm sure there's a ton of them in the phone book."  
"First he has to practice a bit," Ray pointed out.  
"And he also has to study for the written exam," Winston added.  
Jeanie turned to Egon and asked,"You think you can handle that?"  
"I'm always up for a challenge," Egon replied.  
"It's settle then.  
We'll start teaching you tomorrow," said Winston.  
"Just as long as Venkman doesn't do the teaching,I think Egon has a good shot," said Jeanie, causing everyone, except for Peter to laugh.

The next morning, Egon went along with Winston, who was driving Ray to his physical threapy appointment.  
After dropping Ray off at the hospital, Egon climbed into the front seat as a better way of observing Winston's driving techniques.  
The two also made a stop at the Department of motorvehichles to pick up a copy of the new driver's learner's manual.  
After picking Ray up, the three headed back to headquarters and Egon began to study the book.


	2. Chapter 2

Egon spent a good portion of the day reading the manual over and over page by page.

He also rode up front when the team went on a call later in the afternoon, to observe, as well as learning the signs and safety rules.

That evening, Egon requested Ray and Winston to test him on a few questions from the book, which they accepted.

Peter wanted to join in to, figured he could get a laugh out of the fact Egon couldn't have the driver's manual down pat, after one day of reading.

Ray, Winston and Peter each took a turn quizzing Egon on road rules and safety.

To the surprise of all three of them, despite only reading the manual one day(a day in a half actually) Egon got all the questions correct, even questions on what hand signals to use.

"Damn, good this wasn't a bet," said Peter.

"Why do you say that?" asked Ray.

"I be out of a couple of dollars now."

The next morning after breakfast, while washing the dishes, Winston asked Egon,"Since you have the manual memorized, think you're ready to go for your first driving lesson.

"I believe I am," Egon replied.

"Egon's going for a driving lesson?

This I gotta see," said Peter with a laugh.

"Come on Peter, give him a break," said Ray, who followed behind.

The four ghostbusters made their way to Ecto, and they all climbed in the car, while Egon taking he driver's seat for the first time, while Winston sat up front to advise him.

"OK, now that you're at the driver's seat, what do you do first?" Winston asked.

"Fasten my seat belt, adjust the driver's seat and rear view mirrors to my position," Egon respond.

"Correct."

After buckling up, and fixing the seat and mirrors, Egon waited for the next set of rules from Winston.

"Perfect, now carefully start the ignition, turning the key counter-clockwise and set the shift stick in the position to drive," Winston instructed, to which Egon did.

"Good, now give it a little gas, but not before opening the firehouse doors."

After opening the doors of the firehouse with a built-in garage door opener on the car celing, Egon then carefully tapped the gas pedal, with the toe of his loafer.

"You're doing good, now pull forward out of the firehouse carefully in case of other cars or pedstirans, while turning the steering wheel to the left.

And don't forget to look both ways before pulling out," Winston advised.

"You're doing great so far Spengs," Ray called from the back seat.

Peter who said next to him said,"Yeah, even I'm impressed."

Winston turned his head to the back and said,"Please keep it down you two.

Egon needs to consintrate."

"Thank you Winston," Egon replied, not keep his eyes off the road.

He then inched his way out of the firehouse, and drove carefully onto the street.

Maybe too carefully.

For a line of cars started ganging up behind Ecto and began honking at the Ghostbusters.

"Pick up the pace jackass!" someone called out.

"Uh Egon, now's the time to put more gas into," Ray suggested.

Egon responded by pressing down on the gas pedal.

Maybe too hard.

As now, the Ectomobile began to reave up and nearly took off down the street.

"Whoa Egon, that's too much gas," said Winston, who was thankful that there were no cars in front of them, worrying about getting into a crash.

"Sorry," Egon respond, as he began to ease off the gas.

"Winston what you just told Egon about too much gas was exactly what I said to Ray the other day, after he ate those chili dogs," said Peter, who got a dirty look from Ray in return.

Egon continued to drive carefully, when he came to a stop sign and switch to pressing on the brake.

Maybe too hard.

For although everyone in car had their seatbelts fastened, they all felt a slight pull.

"Very good at stop Egon, but next time, be more gentle on the brake," Winston advised.

Sorry about that, Egon answered, as he turned to the back and asked, Everybody OK?"

"We're fine" Winston, Peter and Ray answered at the same time.

Winston turned to Egon and asked, "What do you say about practicing parking to the firehouse?"

Egon responded by saying, "Fine then."

Egon then placed the stick shift to reverse, looked out the back window and mirrors checking for anything behind him, which there wasn't, and began to carefully drive the car backwards.

"You're doing great, Egon," said Ray.

"Keep it, very good job so far," Winston added.

Egon was indeed doing a well job, however, when the car approached the firehouse, he accidently missed his turn and almost hit a mailbox.

"What do say I pull into the firehouse?" Winston asked.

Whatever works for you," Egon answered.

The two then switched seat, with Egon the front passenger, and Winston taking the driver's seat, correcting his team member's mistake, pressed the garage door opener, and pulled Ecto back into headquarters with ease.

As the ghostbusters got out of the car, they were greeted by Jeanie, who was at her desk, typing at her computer.

You guys just back from a bust?" she asked.

Actually, we were giving Egon a driving lesson," Ray answered.

Really?

How did it go?"

"Considering this was my first lesson, I say it went fairly well," Egon replied.

Yeah, I think you did pretty good to," Winston added.

"Considering you started a traffic jam, nearly zoomed Ecto down the street, almost whipped our necks with your braking, and came close to running a mailbox over, yeah I say you did a good job Spengs," said Peter.

"Peter, go easy on Egon, this was his first time behind the wheel," Ray pointed out.

"Raymond's right Venkman, as the saying goes Rome wasn't built in a day," Egon added.

"So does this mean you're up for another lesson later on or tomorrow?" asked Winston.

"Sounds good to me."

Just then, the phone rang at Jeanie's desk.

She answered it, and rang the fire alarm, meaning it was time for the ghostbusters to take on a job.


	3. Chapter 3

While Ray stayed behind with Jeanie, the rest of the team went on assignment.

That job was followed by two more before they returned to headquarters.

By the time they got back, Winston felt it was too late to practice, as he though Egon should get use to driving in daylight, before learning how to night drive, to which Egon himself agreed with.

Later on that night, Winston popped into the lab to drop off some paperwork from the cases earlier in the day, when he noticed Egon sitting on a futon doing something rather unusual, which was actually pretty normal for him.

"Uh Egon, what are you doing?" Winston asked.

Egon looked up, saw Winston and answered,"Oh sorry Winston, I was just consintrating."

"Consintrating on what?"

"Making a stimulation of driving."

Egon sat himself up straight on the futon, stretched his arms out and made it look like he was driving.

"That's actually not a bad idea," said Winston.

"I have to improve somehow," said Egon, not looking up.

"Hey, I think you did well today, despite a few bumps along the way."

Egon looked up at Winston once again and replied,"You really think so?"

"Yeah, it takes time to get better at something like driving.

But Ray,myself,Jeanie, and even Peter believe you can do it."

"Thank you Winston.

I appreciate that."

"No problem man.

I'll just leave these on the desk."

Egon stopped his "driving" to collect the paperwork from Winston, who just as he was walking out of the room, felt a slight pain in his stomach, and held his side.

Egon asked,"Are you OK?"

Winston respond with,"Yeah I'm fine.

I think though I'm feeling the impact of your braking at the stop sign."

"Don't worry, I'll be more easy on breaking the next lesson."

"It's alright you're still learning."

Egon then read over the paperwork, even as he went back to his "driving" practice.

Over the next several days, Egon had several more driving lessons.

Though he appeared to be getting slightly better, however, not without dealing with a few obstcults.

During his second lesson while learning how to make a turn, Egon did it the first time too sharply, and once again when returning to headquarters, he missed the turned and this time almost backed into a lamppost.

On the third lesson, Egon came close to going up a curb, while practicing how to make a turn again, and almost hit a produce cart that was in the middle of the road.

Another problem Egon had was learning how to brake, as it still seemed to hard no matter how carefully he stepped on the pedal.

Thankfully though after three attempts Egon finally managed to pull the car into the firehouse, however, he did almost back into not only the fire pole, but their lockers, containing their uniforms and equipment as well.  
That evening after dinner, Winston told his team mates(with the exception of Peter, who was having dinner at Dana's apartment) that he was going to call it a night, as he didn't seem to be feeling well.  
After washing the dishes, Ray asked Egon if he wanted to teach him how the inside of Ecto work.

However, while learning the driver's manual was like kindergarten work to him, for Egon studying the engine of the Ectomobile turned out to be challenging.

Usually he would be able to understand something in a heartbeat, but Egon found himself getting frustrated not being able to figure out anything Ray was saying.

After going over the basic, Ray asked is fellow ghostbuster, "Do you want me to repeat anything I just told you."

"What's the point?" Egon answered.

"Hey, dont beat yourself up, you're still learning. "

"Ray, for the first time ever in my life, there is something I can't understand.

From as far back as I can remember, I've been able to learn everything in an instant.

"I was crawling, walking, talking, at an advance age.

I was reading at age 3, hell I was even toliet trained before 2 years old."

"Come on, I'm sure there's one thing in your life you had trouble understanding."

Egon thought for a minute and said, "Come to think of it yes, I did have issues with one situation."

"What was it?" asked Ray.

"Riding a bycicle."

"See, that's a good example, how long did it take you to learn."

"Six months, three weeks and 5 days."

"So, think of learning how to drive a car as learning how to ride a bycicle.

A very large bycicle with power steering and and stick shift.

If you want, I'll let you borrow my auto mechanics book."

"I appreciate that Raymond."

Ray got his book out of his locker, and gave it to Egon to read over.

Egon skimmed through the book over page by page as he did with the driver's manual later that night in bed, which of course earned him a few chuckles from Peter asking Egon if he had decided to make a career change from scientist to a grease monkey.

The next day, was a quite one at the firehouse.

Peter had gone with Dana and Oscar to Central Park, Jeanie had the day off, Winston still wasn't feeling well, so Ray decided to take a cab to phsyical therapy, and it also meant no driving lesson for Egon, who decided to spend that day going over work-related documents from the last couple of jobs, as well as looking over Ray's book.

Egon was reading in the lab, when he suddenly heard a thud.

He raced out of the lab to see where the source of the sound came from.

Egon then heard the sound of a painful moan, and it came from the bedroom.

That's where he found Winston, getting himself up off the floor.

"Winston, are you alright?" Egon asked, as he raced into the room and helped his team member up.

"Not really, Winston replied, I got this really sharp pain in my side."

"Which side?"

"The right."

Egon gingerly placed the tip of his finger on the lower right side of Winston's abdomen, causing him his wince in pain.

"It's defiantly appendicitis," said Egon.


	4. Chapter 4

"As much as I hate to say this, but looks like Peter's gonna have to drive to the hospital," said Winston, with pain in his voice.

"He's at the park with Dana and Oscar, said Egon, Jeanie has the day off, and even if Ray wasn't at physical therapy, he's still not up to driving."

"We'll call for an ambulance then."

"It would take them too long to get here.

I'm driving you to the hospital."

Depsite being in pain, Winston protested and said as he clutched his throbbing stomach,"Egon, are you insane?!

You don't have a license, you only had a few lessons!"

"I know, but this is an emergency.

Winston, you have to trust me.

I know it sounds crazy, but I know what I'm doing."

Winston agreed to let Egon go ahead with his plan.

Winston got up from his bed, still clutching his right side, and was helped down the stairs by Egon, who placed an arm over his team mate's shoulder.

After grabbing the keys off Ray's desk, Egon got Winston catefully settled in the front passenger seat, then took to the driver's side.

Egon opened the doors of the firehouse, turned on the ignition, took a few deep breaths, and drove out of headquarters carefully, but picked up speed once the car got onto the street.  
Though he tried to keep calm for Winston's sake, as well as his own, deep down Egon was indeed nervous.  
However, he hid it well, and did his best at focusing on driving.  
Suddenly, a large object came before the two ghostbusters.  
"Egon! watch out for the bus!" shouted Winston, which made his stomach hurt more with stress.  
Egon made a quick, but steady left turn, that wasn't too sharp or too narrow.  
"Wow, Egon that was impressive," said Winston.  
Egon turned to Winston and said,"Thank you."  
"Eyes on the road! Eyes on the road!" Winston pointed out.  
"Sorry," said Egon, as he turned his head back to the correct position.  
Egon thought about turning the siren on, as a way to caution other cars and pedistarins, but he didn't want to be distracted while driving trying to figure out which knob and button was which.  
"By the way, where are we going?" asked Winston.  
"St. Barnabas,I know it's out of the way, but I'm familiar with the way to get there, Egon answered, who then asked Winston. Do you think you can make it?"  
"I can try, as long as you watch the potholes."  
"I'll do my best."

After sometime of driving, Egon spotted a large white colored road sign, with a large capital H painted black on it.  
"According to that sign, we're almost at the hospital," he said to Winston.  
"Thank god," said Winston, who was now in sering pain.  
About a few miles, the two finally made it to the hospital.  
Surprisingly the only mistake or close to it Egon made was nearly pulling into an ambulance reserved parking spot, which was pointed out by Winston.  
Egon then pulled into a regular parking spot, with perfect breaking and stopping, took the keys out of the ignition, got out of the Ectomobile, and help Winston out the car and into the building.

When the two walked inside, they were greeted by two familiar faces.  
Ray, and the physician who cared for him during his accident Dr. Eric Marshall.  
"Hey fellas great timing.  
Just got done with threapy," said Ray.  
"Actually Ray, and also thankfully you're here Dr. Marshall.  
I brought Winston in for stomach pain.  
Judging by where the location is, it's his appendix," said Egon.  
Dr. Marshall then said to Winston,"Let me take a check to be sure."  
The doctor carefully placed his hand on the area, and Winston groaned in pain.  
"It's defintaly the appendix," said Dr. Marshall, who the asked the admitting nurse to call orderly for a wheelchair.

As the two ghostbusters waited, Ray asked,"How did you two get here?"  
"We took Ecto," Winston answered.  
"Are you going to tell me that with all the pain you're in, you drove yourself to the hospital?"  
"I didn't drive.  
Egon did."  
"What?, said Ray, who's eyes nearly popped out as he looked at Egon and asked,"You drove Winston here?"  
"Correct," Egon answered.  
"You've only had a few lessons!  
What the hell were you thinking?!"  
"Ray, Egon did a great job, said Winston, he stayed calmed and focus, did everything right, even did a great job on braking and parking."  
"Winston needed help, and I did what I had to do.  
I know he would have done the same for me or any of us," said Egon.

Just then, an orderly showed up with a wheelchair for Winston, who was going to be taken for a quick exam and prep him up before surgery.  
Winston, with the help of Egon and Ray got up, and sat in the wheelchair, before the orderly and Dr. Marshall headed to the Operating Room.  
During that time, Ray made a quick call to Peter, at Dana's apartment, while Egon got in touch with Jeanie to let them know what was going on.  
Dana and Peter were going to be there, once Maria, Oscar's nanny arrives, and that Jeanie was going to meet them for a bus ride to the hospital.  
Winston had already gone into surgery, by the time Peter, Jeanie and Dana arrived at the hospital.  
Like Ray, the three of them were shocked by Egon's confession of driving.  
"It's a miracle you didn't get into an accident, or pulled over," said Dana.  
"I gotta say Egon, you've done some crazy stuff before, but this really took the taco.  
But you risked a lot to save one of are own," said Peter.  
"You really are a hero," said Jeanie, who then gave Egon a kiss on the check, which caused him to blush a bit.  
He cleared his throat and and said,"Well, um the important issue is that Winston made it here."  
Ray then placed his hand on Egon's shoulder and said,"I think you're ready to become a licensed driver."  
"You think so?"  
"Hey, if you can make it through this, you are ready."  
At that moment, entered the room and meet everyone.  
"Winston's out of surgery.  
The operation was a success.  
Thank goodness he was brought in before that appendix eurpted and did damage," he said.  
"That's great ," said Ray.  
"How is Winston?" asked Jeanie.  
"He's doing well and resting in the recovery room.  
You can see him in about an hour or so after we move him to a regular room," Dr. Marshall answered.  
The three ghostbusters and Jeanie thanked Dr. Marshall once more, before he left to check on another patient.


	5. Chapter 5

About an hour or so later, everyone was given the go ahead to visit Winston, who was out of recovery and now in a room of his own.  
Though they would allow be able to stay a few minutes, as Winston needed his rest.  
Ray knocked on the door and heard a tired sounding voice saying,"Come in."  
Everyone quietly entered the room and to their surprise found that even though Winston was lying in bed, he actually some-what alert.  
"Hey everyone," said Winston, who managed to smile, despite his situation.  
Winston tried to sit up on the bed, and while it was a bit of a struggle, after a few moments he was finally able to do so.  
"How are you feeling?" asked Jeanie.  
"Kind of sore, but I'm fine, Winston replied.  
"Dr. Marshall told us, you got here just in time," said Ray.  
"Have you arrived any later and your appendix would have eurpted causing serious problems," said Dana.  
"Well, it's all thanks to Egon's crazy but quick thinking that saved me, said Winston, who said to Egon,"You did great."  
"Uh, thank you Winston," said Egon, as he tried to mask his beam of pride, by keeping himself reserved.  
"Hey we're a team and that's what we do," Peter added.  
"We'll let you get rest now, and we'll be back tomorrow," said Jeanie, who carefully gave Winston a hug, trying to avoid touching his surgical area.  
One the way back to headquarters, Ray took the wheel as Dr. Marshall had given him the approval to drive again, as well as return to ghostbusting.

Three days later, Winston was released from the hospital and returned back to the firehouse.  
Now it was his turn to do paperwork with Jeanie and be placed on containment unit duty, as Ray was able to go back to work.  
A few days after Winston returned home, Peter,Ray and Egon went on a busting assignment, but told Jeanie and Winston they had to take care of another matter afterwards.  
When the three did not return back sooner than Jeanie and Winston thought, she asked,"What do you think they meant by another matter?"  
"Your guess is as good as mine," Winston replied.  
Just then, Ecto pulled into the firehouse and to the surprise and Winston and Jeanie, Egon was in the driver's seat.  
"Does this mean what I think it mean?" asked Jeanie, as the three ghostbusters got out of the car.  
Ray then rubbed Egon's shoulder and said,"It sure does.  
The city of New York has another driver."  
"For real?" asked Winston.  
Egon pulled his wallet from the side pocket of his flightsuit, took out what appeared to be a card from one of the compartments and flashed what turned out to be an official driver's license.  
"Passed not just the written but the driver's test with flying colors," said Ray.  
"Wow, a legit license.  
Way a go Egon," said Winston, after he and Jeanie approached the three ghostbusters.  
"Congradulation Egon, we knew you could do it," said Jeanie, giving him Egon a hug.  
"Thank you both," said Egon, who once again tried not to show off his proud feeling, but did give a slight smile, which was the exact one that showed on his license photo.  
"It wasn't such a good day for all of us," Peter mubbled.  
"What happened?" asked Winston.  
"Well, while we waited as Egon took his tests, Peter and I thought it would be a good idea to check our licenses as well," said Ray.  
Peter then pointed out,"For your information Stantz, only you suggested that and talked me into."  
Ray went on talking,"Anyway, turns out Venkman's license was about up, so he decided to take the tests as well and...he failed."  
"The written or the driving test?" asked Winston.  
"Both," Ray and Egon replied at the same time, which made Peter turned moodier.  
"Don't worry Peter, I'm sure they'll let you take the tests again," said Jeanie.  
"Not until he studies the manual first and learns the rules of the road," Ray pointed with a laugh.  
"Don't worry Peter, we can teach you all that stuff ,"Wiston added, with a slight chuckle.  
"If you want I can take you out for a driving lesson," said Egon, giving his fellow ghostbuster a smirk.  
"Very funny guys," said Peter.

The End 


End file.
